Pieces of me
by LP Luna Phantom
Summary: One-shot. Songfic. Que él estuviera de cacería era un tormento para mi, porque no verlo era una tortura... porque yo lo amaba. Crepusculo-Luna Nueva. Bella's POV. ExB.


**¡Hola!  
Este es el primer fanfic que escribo para Twilight, sé que no me conocen, pero espero que se animen a leer este pequeño trabajo y que, si lo hacen, les guste.  
Creo que la historia se situa más o menos entre el primer y el segundo libro. No menciono a Jacob porque aún no es importante.  
Gracias de antemano por la atención.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Twilight y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer._

_La canción **Pieces of me**, utilizada en el fic, pertenece a **Ashlee Simspon**._

* * *

**Pieces of me  
**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

Estaba fuera... él estaba fuera.

El domingo por la noche Edward vino a la casa a despedirse, obviamente no entró por la puerta. La causa de su despedida era el viaje que haría con sus hermanos a acampar... bueno, al menos esa era la versión oficial que la escuela sabía, y que en realidad, todos ya esperaban: los pronósticos del clima en todos los canales anunciaban Sol para el inicio de semana. Suspiré. ¡Cómo me gustaría pasar esos días con Edward! La razón de su partida, la verdadera, era que iría de cacería.

En realidad este viaje ya era necesario: sus hermosos ojos se veían cada vez más oscuros y era muy claro que le parecía más difícil estar cerca de mí; de hecho, nuestra despedida del domingo no fue lo que yo esperaba, pues cada vez que intentaba profundizar algún beso o apretujarme más a su cuerpo, él me apartaba de inmediato, aunque con delicadeza, diciendo que no debía cruzar la línea. Esa fue una de las razones por las que apoyé este viaje... pero ahora me arrepentía.

_**On a Monday, I am waiting  
**__**Tuesday, I am fading  
**__**And by Wednesday, I can't sleep**_

Lunes. Tenía la esperanza de que llegara. Sabía que era ridículo, jamás sus retiradas duraban tan poco, además, el astro rey rondaría por el cielo de Forks todo el día del lunes y parte del martes; pero aún así albergaba la tonta ilusión de verlo llegar de repente y que para esa noche ya estuviera conmigo... pero eso no ocurrió.

Martes. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba verlo. La escuela no era la misma sin él, nada lo era. ¿Por qué no llegaba? Ya no había riesgo, el Sol había escondido su rostro desde el mediodía, y sin embargo, aún no había señal de Edward y sus hermanos.

Miércoles. Estaba totalmente fuera de mí. Charlie ya no me soportaba y yo ya no me soportaba a mi misma tampoco. No veía la hora de que llegara, de verlo, de besarlo...

_**Then the phone rings, I hear you  
**__**And the darkness is a clear view  
**__**'Cuz you've come to rescue me**_

Mi móvil sonó en alguna parte de la extensa penumbra de mi habitación aquella noche del miércoles; de acuerdo, ya no era de noche, sino de madrugada, y no era miércoles, sino jueves... y yo aún me encontraba despierta. Pero, ¡¿cómo dormir cuando no había escuchado de Edward por tres días?! En tiempo record me puse de pie y corrí a mi escritorio para tomar el celular y contestar la llamada.

Era él.

Escuché su perfecta y melodiosa voz a través del altavoz, pero también pude escucharla sin él. Di media vuelta y lo vi frente a mí, ¡por fin lo estaba viendo de nuevo!, lo estaba viendo a pesar de la oscuridad en la habitación. Mis pupilas se dilataron para no perder ni un solo detalle de su cuerpo y de su rostro; aunque, claro, él aún podía verme más claramente, con toda perfección, y estoy segura que la estúpida lágrima que ahora resbalaba por mi mejilla no le pasó desapercibida.

De improviso, se acercó y me abrazó, sosteniéndome firmemente entre sus brazos, donde me sentí como en el cielo, si es que el cielo se sentía así de bien. Besó mi cabello y mi cuello con suavidad, pero con avidez, antes de llegar a mis labios y besarlos con desespero; por supuesto que regresé el beso con todas las ganas que tenía y, afortunadamente, él no me apartó.

-Me hiciste mucha falta -susurró cuando nos separamos en busca del aire que reclamaban nuestros cuerpos... a decir verdad sólo el mío lo hacía, el cuerpo de Edward no lo requería del mismo modo que el mío.

_**Fall... with you I fall so fast  
**__**I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts**_

-Y yo te extrañé demasiado -admití. Demasiado era poco. La falta que me había hecho esos tres días era indescriptible, la falta que me hacía cuando no estaba cerca, incluso si se trataba de las pocas horas que pasaban entre la hora de salida de la preparatoria y la hora en que él iba a visitarme, era increíblemente dolorosa.

Desde el principio así había sido. Recuerdo la ansiedad que sentí aquellos primeros días en el instituto, cuando él desapareció, ¡y eso que apenas lo había conocido! No es que ahora llevemos mucho tiempo saliendo; realmente es muy poco como para que me sienta así de enamorada de él, para que lo ame tanto, para que afirme con total convicción que quiero estar con él por siempre, por el resto de la eternidad... idea no tan descabellada como pudiera parecer.

-No deberías estar despierta a estas horas -comentó con reprobación mientras me tomaba en sus brazos y me llevaba hasta la cama-. Esperaba encontraba dormida.

-¿Para qué vendrías si no esperabas que estuviese despierta? -cuestioné- Si creyeras que estaba durmiendo entonces no tendría caso venir.

-Para mi sí. Me gusta verte dormir.

_**I am moody, messy  
**__**I get restless, and it's senseless  
**__**How you never seems to care**_

¿Cómo llegue a encontrar a Edward? Y más importante ¿cómo y por qué él sigue conmigo? ¡No encajamos! Él es el Sol y yo no soy más que un pedazo de tierra... y no le importa; me lo ha dicho y me lo ha demostrado. ¡No podría ser más feliz!

En serio, Edward es perfecto, ¡y es mi novio! Me soporta cuando estoy de mal humor y luego me alegra con uno de sus besos, me consiente y me complace cuando le pido que permanezca otros minutos conmigo en mi habitación por las noches, y hace cada uno de mis días felices, como si en eso consistieran los suyos.

_**When I'm angry, you listen  
**__**Make me happy is your mission  
**__**And you won't stop 'til I'm there**_

... Como si viviera para amarme, como si viviera para alegrarme, como si viviera para conocerme y aprender todo de mí.

_**How do you know everything I'm about to say?  
**__**Am I that obvious?  
**__**And if it's written on my face...**_

Aún sin ser capaz de leer mi mente, Edward podría decir cuáles son mis pensamientos con facilidad. ¡Claro! Soy un "libro abierto", fácil de leer; mis emociones y mis pensamientos siempre han estado claramente impresas en mi frente; pero aún así... él me conoce más que nadie. Sé que Jessica, Ángela o Mike no podrían ni adivinar lo que pasa por mi cabeza, ni siquiera Charlie podría.

_**I hope it never goes away... yeah!**_

Y aunque a veces (muchas veces) no me gusta que él conozca esos estados de ánimo que trato de ocultar o que sepa cuándo hay cosas que no le quiero contar, espero que nunca cambie. Quiero que dure mi relación con Edward y todo de ella, quiero que cada detalle siga presente siempre...

_**Ohhh  
**__**It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
**__**I like the way that feels**_

Quisiera estar siempre junto a él, justo como ahora lo estoy: acostada a su lado, abrazándolo, descansando mi cabeza en su pecho; y no porque este cómoda de esta manera (aunque sí lo este), sino porque estar junto a él lleva un gran regocijo a mi alma.

Porque sólo él puede dejarme hiperventilando con una sola de sus miradas, porque sólo su voz me acaricia e hipnotiza con cada palabra que dice y porque sólo en sus ojos me sumerjo con facilidad... y porque lo amo como a nadie podré amar.

_**Ohhh  
**__**It's as if you've known me better than I ever knew myself  
**__**I love how you can tell…**_

Porque no puedo imaginar otra relación como la nuestra, porque no puedo imaginarme en brazos de otro hombre, porque el destino nos unió aquel día en la preparatoria cuando, paradójicamente, nos separamos... y porque ya nada ni nadie nos podrá separar.

Porque él me cuida y me conoce, porque él me escucha y me comprende, porque él me quiere...

_**All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
**__**All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me**_

... y porque yo lo quiero a él.

FIN

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?  
Gracias por llegar hasta aqui... y espero su review (acepto de todo).  
¡Saludos!**


End file.
